


Wonderstruck

by intheendinwonderland



Category: La La Land (2016), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 2008, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Based on a song, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Crushes, Enchanted - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, Gaylor Swift, Innocent, Instant Connection, Joe Jonas mention, Love at First Sight, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Stoneswift - Freeform, SwiftStone, Young Hollywood Awards, award show, i was enchanted to meet you, real person fiction - Freeform, she has a boyfriend she doesn’t like him, speak now, starting the stoneswift agenda on a03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheendinwonderland/pseuds/intheendinwonderland
Summary: Taylor Swift is very taken by Emma Stone, and she can’t stop thinking about her even after the party’s over.
Relationships: Emma Stone/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 6





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift, and what I would guess happen at the night Taylor met Emma. I recommend listening to Enchanted before you read.

Taylor adjusts her dress as she sits in the sleek, black limo. The dress is shiny and purple, her favorite color, with a tight ribbon around the waist. She fiddles with her gold bracelet that matches perfectly with her glittery high heels.

She has been famous for a little over a year, but she isn’t quite used to fancy award shows or red carpets or flashing camera lights. It’s not like this award show is going to be the biggest of her career, after all this is only the 10th Annual Young Hollywood Awards. But Taylor can’t help but feel her nerves climbing up her stomach as the limo starts to slow down. She doesn’t know what is bothering her so much today. Maybe it’s the fear of embarrassing herself, or maybe just having to be bored all night and pretending to be engaged in boring conversation.

She steps carefully out of the car as the limo pulls to a halt, and is immediately assaulted with cameras and loud reporters.

Taylor stands tall, and is guided through the waves of shouting people onto the red carpet. She pauses to pose, staring at cameras trying to capture her from every angle, and tries to calm her sinking nerves. 

She leaves the photoshoot area to mingle and converse with the other starlets before the award show starts. Taylor knows it’s always good to have famous friends. Who else will ally with you if something bad ever happens?

She finds herself stuck in a conversation on celebrity drama between two people she didn’t really know about. The conversation then moved onto politics, which Taylor wasn’t allowed to talk about for the sake of her image. She sulks in the corner of the group of people, trying to seem interested while making sure no one would ask her any questions.

Taylor looks around the room, dazzled by the sparkling lights and loud voices. Her eyes continue to wander all around the red carpet until she sees an outline of a beautiful girl. Taylor couldn’t see this girl’s face, but she was somehow instantly drawn to her. 

Taylor realized the group is heading inside to party where the award show is taking place, and tears her eyes away from the mysterious silhouette.  
•

“So Taylor, do you have a boyfriend or something yet?” 

Taylor hears Tim Mcgraw’s southern drawl ring at the back of her head. She can’t be bothered to answered, not when she can stare at mesmerizing now visible face of the silhouette. She bright red hair, and is wearing a purple dress just like Taylor. She laughs at something the man next to her is saying, and Taylor wants to get close and hear her giggle at something Taylor was saying.

“Taylor?”

Taylor snaps out of her fantasy. Tim Mcgraw, the namesake of her first ever single, was asking her something that she didn’t quite catch.

“What did you say?”

“Well I was just asking if you had a boyfriend. Y’know a little young love can’t do you no harm.”

Taylor fiddled with her hands. She doesn’t no where her and Joe stand. She likes him, she really does, but sometimes .... Sometimes she just wishes he was Emily. Taylor wishes she could get over Emily, and just forget her. It was most likely just a phase. Except for the girl standing across the arena over there isn’t really helping her with that statement. 

Taylor squares her shoulders.

“Joe Jonas. I’m dating Joe Jonas.”

Tim grins widely. “I knew you were the type of girl that all the boys go crazy over. So how’s it going with Joe, you two lovebirds breezing along?”

Normal girlfriends don’t catch feelings for random girls at parties. Normal girlfriends don’t try to spend time with their boyfriend’s brother because they just really loves their boyfriend’s brother’s girlfriend. Normal girlfriends don’t think of their “experimental fling” whenever they kiss their boyfriend. 

Taylor fakes a giggle. “We are doing amazing. I just feel y’know, wonderstruck when i’m with him.”

Taylor glances to left, and has to try to keep herself from jumping. The beautiful redheaded girl is walking toward her. Walking to Taylor. Looking right in her eyes.

In the background Taylor hears Tim congratulate her on her exciting romance with Joe. “Please excuse me for a moment,” she murmured as she almost skipped away to the enchanting girl who wants to talk to her.

_____________________________________________

“Hi,” Taylor whispered and immediately blushed.

The girl looks like she is about say something, and then bursts out into laughter. Taylor frowns, blush slowly disappearing. Did she do something wrong?

The girl finishes laughing and smiles. “I saw you staring at me earlier.” 

Fuck.

“ I uh - well I, I’m very sorry about that really I am-“ Taylor starts, stuttering. 

The girl smiles at Taylor. “I had to talk to you. I mean, what else are you supposed to do when the literal Taylor Swift is giving you looks like she’s into you.” 

Taylor blushes again. She was almost sure her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She shuffles a tiny bit closer to the girl and places a careful hand at the top of her shoulder. “I’m sorry, what was your name again?” she whispers, trying her best to flirt with her. 

She gazes into Taylor’s eyes. The lights sparkle, making her look like a magical fairy. “My name’s Emma. Emma Stone. I would have hoped you knew who I am, but since you are right here tonight, I suppose I can let you know.” 

“Wait, I know who you are. You were in Superbad!” Taylor mentally slaps herself in the face. She just disrespected a very talented, beautiful actress who maybe kinda likes Taylor. 

“So now you know who I am, huh?” Emma teases lightly. Emma is a very pretty name. 

“Does it even matter if i didn’t know who you were if you are right in front of me know?” Taylor says with a sly smile and a hand on Emma’s waist. They have moved away from the main party to the corner of the room where they will bring less attention. 

Emma giggles, and leans her head against Taylor’s shoulder. Taylor blushed again, hard. 

“You certainly do blush a lot, don’t you Taylor? Shame you didn’t wear a red dress do match with your face.”

“I’m happy I wore a purple dress, because now I get to match with you,” Taylor says as she fingers the shiny material of Emma’s dress.

Destiny.

“Are you sure you aren’t stalking me, Swift?”

“No!” Taylor exclaims, horrified.

Emma laughs. “I’d just like to believe that it was fate that chose it instead.”

Taylor nodded. “Fate. I like that.” Taylor loves the idea of fate and destiny. Even if her future utterly horrible, Taylor still hopes that fate is real. Taylor’s worries often get the best of her. Maybe if her future was cut out, she would be less focused on her anxieties. 

Emma smiled, and rubbed Taylor’s cheek. “You and me, we get each other. We are of the same kind.”

Taylor’s heart fluttered. Of the same kind? Does that mean that Emma was possibly like Taylor? That Emma also sometimes .... had feelings for girls? Taylor wasn’t even sure if she liked girls. But she knew most girls wouldn’t have done the things that she’d done with Emily, or said the things she said to her high school or the internet, or have the same small obsession with Emma. Taylor doesn’t think she’s ... gay, but she knows she isn’t the typical way. She wouldn’t feel so alienated if she was straightly normal. 

Emma grabs Taylor’s wrist. “They are announcing the awards in a few minutes, I think. We should go to our table’s.”

Taylor nods, feeling disappointed when Emma lets go of her wrist. “Talk to me again?”

Emma smiles and waves, and the girls part ways as they head to their tables for the awards.  
_____________________________________________ Taylor’s eyes flutter around the room, clutching the award for the “Superstar of Tomorrow” that she just won. Emma’s up at the podium, accepting her award for “Fresh New Face”. She looks enchanting, her smile wide and tantalizing, her skin bathed in light, her voice clear and melodious. Taylor feels like a lightning bolt just struck her in the heart. Wonderstruck. The word she used to describe her and Joe earlier. But no, she was so so wrong. This is wonderstruck. A beautiful girl in an magical room filled with people, yet she only wants to talk to her. How Taylor wants to talk to her again, but she is scared because she knows she’ll kiss her. How she can’t even look at Emma without thinking forbidden thoughts, yet Emma is so irresistible that Taylor can’t look away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fic so I hope you like it!


End file.
